


30 prompts drabbles

by percevall



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Family, M/M, Misaki is making a quick appearance, Tiny references to the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percevall/pseuds/percevall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabbles inspired by random prompts about the everyday life of one Kagami Arata and Tendou Souji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 prompts drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacebird/gifts).



> This was a White Day gift for [my waifu](http://www.spacelullaby.tumblr.com) because there isn't enough of her OTP :'D  
> English is not my mother tongue, so it's probably full of mistakes (and typos lalalala), I am sorry in advance (but writing fluff is easier in English for me D:)

1-  **Evidence**

 ****"For the nth time Tendou, I _didn’t_ eat the last cupcake !”  
“Are you sure ?”  
“Yes !”   
“Alright.”  
With a smug face, Tendou swept his thumb across Kagami’s cheek, before licking it clean.  
“You still got some cream on your face though.”

 

2 -  **Powder**

Kagami couldn’t hold his laughter when he came in the kitchen, Juuka and Tendou were probably baking some cake and, judging by her expression, she must have opened the bag of floor the wrong way. Tendou was kinda cute like that if he had to be honest.

 

3 -  **Dismiss**

 ****This time, it wasn’t Juuka who messed up in the kitchen, but Kagami. He cringedwhen Tendou turned to look at him, he tried to dismiss the dark aura with aclumsy smile. It didn’t work and he got kicked out of the kitchen. When Juuka came back home, she found a lost puppy waiting in front of the kitchen door to be forgiven.  
  


4 -  **Puppy love**

 ****“Kagami, if you talk about Tendou once more, I swear to god…”  
“But Misaki-san ! You’ll never guess what he dared to do yesterday, and-”  
“Kagami ! You have a job to do and I don’t have the time to listen to you talking about your stupid crush, okay ?”  
Kagami spent the rest of the mission spluttering, blushing and enable to look at Misaki for the rest of the day.  
  


5 -  **Gloves**

 ****Tendou noticed Kagami blowing on his bare hands to keep them warm, from the corner of his eyes. The idiot forgot his gloves again.  
Quietly, he took one of his gloves off to give it to his boyfriend, before taking in, his now gloveless hand, the other’s and putting both of them in his coat’s pocket.  
  


6 -  **Blackboard**

 ****“No.”  
“Kagami, it’s written on the blackboard outside, so I want it.”   
“No way in hell am I doing that for you, Tendou. It was Hiyori’s idea-”   
“But she’s not here, do it.”   
“Ten-”   
“Now.”  
Kagami sighed and, swallowing his pride, drew a sun and hearts around it with ketchup on Tendou’s omurice.   
“Here you go,  _master.”_  
  


7 -  **Game**

 ****“You suck at this, Kagami.”  
“Weeeell, excuse me, but I never learned how to play Go. I was too busy chasing Worms and saving the world.”   
“As I was, but here I am, kicking your ass so easily. He who walks the past of Heaven- “   
“-can’t get beaten at such an easy game, I know I know. Revenge now, Tendou !”  
  


8 -  **Magic**

 ****Kagami stared as Tendou’s hands were working their magic. He was swift, but thorough, taking great care of the food and making it look so delicious he could hardly wait for dinner. The guy must have noticed Kagami’s thoughts, because he leaned down, whispering in his ear.  
“I’m good with my hands for  _other things_ than cooking.”  
Kagami got beet red.  
  


9 -  **Clean**

 ****“Did you wash your hands ?”  
“Yes Tendou, I  _did._  Can I now eat in peace ?”   
“Not until I make sure your hands are clean enough, I don’t want my food to be spoiled by a careless cop germs.”  
“Wha-”  
But before he could say more, Tendou took Kagami’s hands in his, meticulously examining them . If he could, Kagami wished he were able to hide his face right now, he was sure it was way more red than the tomatoes in his plate, but the other rider still wasn’t done. Maybe he would faint from embarrassment before eating, it would save him from all the embarrassment.  
  


10 -  **Secret**

 ****“Keep it a secret from onii-chan, okay ?”  
Kagami nodded, he thought Juuka deserved to be able to go on a date without Tendou questioning her boyfriend and chasing him away because of his too high standards. However, when he came home and asked about his little sister, Kagami panicked. He couldn’t fight against those eyes. He asked for Juuka’s forgiveness in his mind, he really couldn’t lie to the other when he was doing  _that_.  
  


11 -  **Superstition**

 ****“I do not believe in such things.”  
“Because you’re the one walking the path of Heaven and yada yada ? Well, for your knowledge, you did meet with 13 black cats, walked under a ladder and made a poor woman doing her make-up, break her mirror… I really hope nothing happen to yo-”   
Talking to Tendou kept Kagami from noticing the huge bump in the road in front of him, making him fall in a remarkable and funny way, face first.   
“See, I told you, nothing can happen to me, and it is even more true since I met you, you are some kind of a lucky charm if I could say.”   
Kagami only grumbled from where he lied on the floor, he also noticed he got clumsier since he met mister Sun.  
  


12 -  **Fantasy**

 ****“Never !”  
“Come on Tendou, just once ? I just, you know… wanna try it ?”   
“No way am I ever using  _food_ for one of your wild fantasies, Kagami. Food is sacred, you shouldn’t even think about using it  _that_ way, it’s disgusting.”  
The younger sighed, well, at least he tried. Who said his colleagues ideas were good ones anyway ?  
  


13 -  **Test**

 ****When he came home that day, Tendou found Juuka and Kagami on the table, leaning over textbooks and papers scattered around.  
“What are you doing ?”   
“Oh, onii-chan ! Welcome home ! Kagami-nii is helping me with my homeworks, I want to make sure I won’t fail my next exam !!”   
“Don’t worry Tendou ! This subject was my best one !”   
He looked at the smiling guy sceptically before shaking his head. He would usually tell Kagami to let him handle this- his sister’s studies were really important for her future after all !- but seeing them together like that just… made him content and not wanting to interfere, so he went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for them. He could still help Juuka later when Kagami wasn’t looking after all.  
  


14 -  **Tease**

 ****“You’re an horrible, _horrible_ person Tendou, did you know that ?”   
“Insulting me won’t make me want to give it to you, Kagami.”   
“Stop teasing me, dammit !! Let me taste already !”  
With a fake exasperated sigh, Tendou shoved a spoonful of cream in Kagami’s mouth, who looked delighted to finally taste the treat. Juuka wasn’t home tonight, so Tendou had to resort to use Kagami as a taste-tester and the latter didn’t seem bothered by it at all.  
  


15 -  **Hamster**

 ****“What is this ?”  
“A hamster.”   
“I know it is a hamster Kagami, I’m asking what it’s doing in  _my_ house.”  
“Aaaaw, come on Tendou, Juuka said she wanted a little pet last time, when I saw him I thought about her and couldn’t help but buy it for her, isn’t it cute ?!”  
“Well… It looks like you, the same stupid face, clueless eyes and soft cheeks…”   
“What are you saying ?!?”   
“Oh look, you do the same thing it does when filling his cheeks with food.”  
Useless to say, the hamster was named Arata, at Tendou’s request, and Juuka more than accepted to.  
  


16 -  **Letter**

 ****“I can’t believe this.”  
“Tendou, give it back !!”   
“You’re still writing a diary at your age, Kagami ?”   
“It isn’t a diary, it’s a  _letter !_ Now, give it back !!”   
“Oh, you’re right, it’s written ‘ _Dear Tendou Souji’_ on it, it is for me… So you don’t mind me reading it, right ?”   
Kagami jumped on the other in an attempt to reach for the paper, toppling them over. Snatching the letter, he hold it tight against his chest, glaring at the man under him, no way in hell would he let him read this, he would think it was a l-a lo- aloveletter ! Standing up, Kagami ran away, leaving a chuckling Tendou on the floor. He saw its content.  
  


17 -  **Weapon**

 ****“Put this down, Kagami.”  
“No.”   
“A ladle is not a weapon, do you really think you could hurt me with this ?”  
“Watch me Tendou, watch me.”   
He would get his revenge for the prank the older guy pull on him earlier, he swore it. Even if a ladle wasn’t really a weapon, but he wouldn’t admit that part, being hit by one of his precious kitchen tools should hurt him _inside_.  
  


18 -  **Beach**

 ****“I had a dream.”  
Kagami said all of the sudden to Tendou while they were eating their breakfast.  
“Oh ?”   
“We were at the beach with Hiyori and you were afraid of the waves.”   
“As if I would be afraid of water, I-”   
“And then I just tackled you and you fall in it.”   
Kagami cut, a big grin on his face.   
“No, we are not going to the beach just to satisfy your need to humiliate me.”  
“Well, it wouldn’t be the same as my dream anyway, I was married to Hiyori in it.”   
At that, Tendou got up quickly, slamming his hands down on the table.   
“Do not touch one of my sisters !!”  
“Aaaaw, look at that, the over-protective brother. Wait, are you jealous Tendou ?”   
“I am not !”   
It earned Kagami a pair of chopsticks threw on his forehead.  
  


19 -  **Lost**

 ****“What is it ?”  
Asked Tendou, raising an eyebrow to a soaking Kagami at his doorway.  
“Well, you see, it seems I have lost my keys and I can’t enter my own house and it’s raining like mad outside, so…”  
“So ?”  
“So, I wondered, would you be so kind as to-”  
“No.”  
“Tendou !! You’re such an ass, come on, you can do this for me !!”  
“Are you sure you lost your keys, all I see is a wet puppy who lost himself under the rain instead.”  
“I hate you so much.”  
Kagami was still able to take refuge under the Tendou’s roof when Juuka heard him from her room and pushed him aside, a towel in hands.  
  


20 -  **Cry**

 ****“Don’t cry Kagami, it’s just a movie.”  
“I’m not crying ! And it’s not just any movie, it’s Bambi ! His mother just died in front of him, you can’t understand how he feels !”   
“I don’t know, I saw my own parents die in front of me, twice, so of course I can’t understand him losing only his mother-”   
“Oh come on Tendou, you’re horrible !”  
After that, Kagami wasn’t crying just because of the movie only, Tendou had to reassure him he was okay.  
  


21 -  **Unicorn**

 ****“I wished the Worms took more appealing forms, like, an unicorn, but a real one, with a silky mane, shining, so pure you wouldn’t want to hurt it-”  
“That would be a problem then.”   
Tendou cut Kagami, a small smirk appearing on his face.   
“Yeah, I guess, you wouldn’t even be able to see it to fight it after all…”   
It took a moment for Tendou to understand, but Juuka couldn’t help but laugh out loud.  
  


22 -  **Blood**

 ****“I can’t believe the Great Tendou-sama bleeds like us, poor mortals.”  
Kagami joked when Tendou flinched from his grasp when he applied the antiseptic on his bruises.  
“Even gods have flaws, from time to time…”   
Tendou answered, seriously, with hidden tears in his eyes. It was the last straw for Kagami who doubled over, laughing loud enough to alert Juuka on the floor above.  
  


23 -  **Fathers**

 ****“You know, I saw your father a few times before.”  
Curious, Kagami lifted his eyes from his newspapers, expectantly looking at Tendou.   
“And ?”   
“I believe he gave me his blessing about our relationship.”   
“WHEN AND WHERE DID THIS HAPPEN ?! I can’t believe it, oh my god. Dad, no.”  
  


24 -  **Promise**

 ****“Man, a Heracross looks neat.”  
“What ?”   
Leaning up from his position on the couch, Kagami showed his game to Tendou, pointing to the beetle-like creature on his screen.   
“It looks like Kabuto, but it’s blue.”   
“Can be Gatack too then.”   
“Hmm, yeah, can be. Aaaah, I want one, Tendou, find me one !”   
“Can I even catch one in my game ?”  
“Dunno, but if you do, give it to me, okay ?”  
“Alright, if you insist.”   
“Promise me !”   
“Yeah, yeah, promise, and I’ll name him Arata~ Ah, but if I do that, I’ll be tempted to keep it.”   
Tendou !!”

  
  


25 -  **Tactile**

 ****“Why are you touching me ?”  
“I need to touch the things I own to remember their shape and use.”   
“I’m not a thing Tendou, you don’t own me. And stop touching me already !”  
“The things I love then, I touch to always remember them.”   
Speechless, Kagami got up, walking to the bathroom door and locking it after himself, yelling how embarrassing that guy was in his hands.  
  


26 -  **Scowl**

 ****Putting a finger between Tendou’s brows, Kagami tried to smooth away the scowl from his friend’s face.  
“Don’t do that.”   
“Why ? Am I not allowed to frown now ?”  
“No, you’re cuter when you don’t… Oh my god, did I just say that.”   
Nodding, Tendou answered, a smug air on his face now.   
“Yes, you did. I am honored to know mister hamster find me cute.”   
“Would you stop comparing me to a hamster now ? AND I NEVER SAID THAT !!”  
  


27 -  **Hero**

 ****“Sometimes I wonder why you had to play the bad guy. Like, you could have been a hero, saving people from the Worms, especially  with that pendants business.”  
“Too much hassle, it was easier to work by myself, with no one knowing.”   
“But, you could have been a  _hero,_ Tendou !”   
“I don’t care.”   
“Onii-chan will always be a hero for me!”   
Juuka peeped him, smiling.   
“That is all I need, thank you Juuka.”   
At that, Kagami added, hesitantly.   
“Well, you’re one for me too, you know.”   
“Ew, disgusting.”   
“TENDOU !!”  
  


28 -  **Hands**

 ****Seeing Tendou’s holding Juuka’s hand (”I don’t want her to get lost in this big city.”), Kagami looked at his, remembering all the times he held a baseball or a glove in it, playing with his brother, and going home together hand in hand at the end of the day, laughing.  
He sighed, this was in the past,  _that_ (”Onii-chan, I’m old enough to go by myself, don’t you trust me ?” “It’s not you I don’t trust, but the rest of the world.”) was his present, and he couldn’t ask for more.  
  


29 -  **Matching**

 ****“Tendou, what it that ?”  
“Like I said, these are rings, why are you asking again ? Didn’t you hear me the first time ?”   
“I did hear you !! I just wanted to know  _why_ you have rings on yourself and… wait, why are you giving this one to me ?”   
“Because this one’s for you and the other for me. It is my thanks for the dinner you made on Valentine’s Day.”  
At that, Kagami looked up at the calendar and flushed, he forgot today was the 14th of March.  
  


30 -  **Eternity**

“This is embarrassing, Tendou.”   
“Be quiet and put it on your ring finger, Kagami.”   
“BUT IT’LL LOOK LIKE WE’RE-”   
“That you’ll be mine for all eternity, yes, that is why I bought those rings.”  
“YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSING ASS, TENDOU.”

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~And they lived happily after, married with lots of children~~  
>  I hoped you liked reading it as much as I likes ~~trying~~ to write it :'D


End file.
